


Baby Boy

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Series: Reyna ng Bayan [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Escort Jongin, Fluff, Liga!AU, M/M, Muse Kyungsoo, supportive parents
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: At galing sa Baranggay 69 ay walang iba kundi si Kyungsoo Do a.k.a Baby Boy ng bayan at ng puso ni Jongin.





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> sobrang delayed na friend, pero sana magustuhan mo at sana marami kang itawa. at pasensya na kung may ibang parts na kung sakali di mo matipuhan hahaha
> 
> maraming salamat din sa mga ideas mo Y!

“Bongga!” Biglang hiyaw ni Baekhyun sabay palakpak nang iniabot niya ang salamin sa kaibigan at customer niya ngayong araw na si Kyungsoo. “Beks, sobrang ganda mo. Panigurado mahuhulog brief ni Jongin sayo! Pak na pak!”

At sadyang maingay lang talaga si Baekhyun.

Samantala, masusing tinitingnan ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niyang hindi naman na talaga kailngan ng make-up dahil ubod na siya ng ganda, pero mapilit ang nanay at tatay niyang todo ang suporta sa kanilang unica hija—este—bunsong anak na first time na rerepresenta bilang muse ng baranggay 69 sa taunang liga.

“Iabot mo nga yung eyelash curler, dali.” Nagmamadaling harurot ni Kyungsoo sabay _smack_ sa mapupula niyang labi na mapula naman na talaga at hindi na kailangan ng lipstick, ngunit mapilit lang talaga nanay at tatay niya.

“Ang ganda ganda naman ng anak ko! Manang mana sa nanay.” Nakangiting saad ng kanyang ina na panay kuha ng litrato sabay upload sa Facebook gamit ang bagong Oppo F1s niyang cellphone.

Nakatiklop lang ang mga braso ng kanyang kuya Seungsoo sa gilid habang nakasandal sa dingding. “Pusta ko taob lahat ng bakla sa ibang baranggay kapag nakita yan si bunso.”

Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo habang ginagamit ang eyelash curler niya. Sa gilid niya, todo paypay naman si Jongdae—ang kababata niya next door na hindi siya iniwan matapos ang kanyang madramang  paglalantad bilang isang bakla.

“Kung babae lang talaga ‘tong si Kyungsoo matagal ko na ‘to niligawan eh.” Dagdag ni Jongdae, kahit ngawit na ang braso sa kakapaypay huwag lang malusaw ang make-up ni Kyungsoo.

“Naku anak, pagpipiyestahan ka nito ng mga lalaki lalo na si  Jongin. Diyos ko, kanina pa yan pabalik balik dito at sinisilip silip ka sa bintana aba’y sabi ko nasa kwarto ka at di pa tapos maghanda.”

Ngumisi si Baekhyun. “Naku, Tito, maglalaway yan si Jongin. No doubt na yan! Patay na patay po talaga yung daks na yun kay Kyungsoo. Biruin niyo naman, dinalhan pa si Kyungsoo ng Andoks at Baliwag sa school last Monday at pinatikim pareho yung mga manok niya kay Kyungsoo. Di ba? Bongga si Jongin. Dami pinapakain kay Kyungsoo. Kulang na lang daks na lang niya isubo dito sa dalaginding na ‘to eh.”

Napaubo si Kyungsoo, ngunit tahimik pa rin at tinapik tapik na lamang ang namumula niyang mga pisngi sa komentong hatid ni Baekhyun. Namumula nga ba dahil sa blush on o dahil natural na talaga mamula ang mga matataba niyang pisngi tuwing nababanggit ni Baekhyun ang salitang “daks”?

“Daks?” Napakamot ng ulo si Papa Do sabay tingin sa misis niyang busy pa rin sa kanyang cellphone.  Napataas na lamang ng kilay si Mama Do at batid sa kanyang itsura na hindi niya narinig ang komentong sinabi ni Baekhyun. “Ano yung daks?”

Tumawa lang si Jongdae at Seungsoo.

“Basta Tito, yun na ‘yon. Eh bet niyo po ba yan si Jongin?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang nililigpit ang make-up kit ni Kyungsoo na bili pa talaga ni Papa Do para lang sa kanya na siya namang ginamit ni Baekhyun para pagandahin pa lalo ang binata.

Bumuntong hininga si Papa Do at tumingin kay Kyungsoo, “Basta papalamunin niya yung anak ko araw araw at iingatan ‘tong si Kyungsoo namin, pwede na rin.”

“Hay nako, Baekhyun. Basta kung sino ang natitipuhan ni Kyungsoo susuportahan lang namin ‘tong anak namin, love na love yan ni Mama at Papa. Di ba anak?” Sabay halik sa bulbunan ni Kyungsoo na may gigil. Buti na lamang at tapos na gamitin ni Kyungsoo ang eyelash curler niya at ang mascara.

“Ma, hindi pa ko magpapaligaw no? Aral muna.” Depensa ni Kyungsoo na hiniritan naman ni Jongdae ng, “Aral muna? Wag ako Kyungsoo.”

“Wag din ako, besh.” Angal ni Baekhyun.

“Aral ka diyan gusto mo rin naman si Jongin.” Sambit ni Jongdae na nakatanggap ng isang hampas mula kay Kyungsoo.

“Kaibigan ba talaga kita? Secret nga lang yun eh!” Pagtatampo ni Kyungsoo na may kasama pang pagpadyak ng mga paa.

“Wala na. Bisto ka na, ganda~ Tsaka mabait naman si Jongin. Pupusta ako sa kanya kaysa dun sa isa mo pang manliligaw yung Oh Sehun.” Dagdag ni Jongdae na nginitian na lamang ng mag-asawa dahil kahit ano naman gustuhin ni Kyungsoo, hindi nila didiktahan ang anak.

“Oh Sehun?” Sumali na sa usapan muli si Seungsoo at lumapit sa kanila.

Si Kyungsoo naman ay tumayo na sa kinauupuan at rumampa na papunta sa body length mirror niya para usisain pa maigi ang kanyang sarili.

“Oo kuya, Oh Sehun. Kilala mo ba? Taga kabilang baranggay yun pero lagi yun umaaligid kay Kyungsoo—“ Naputol ang sinabi ni Jongdae nang batukan siya ni Baekhyun.

“hindi. Gulat lang ako kasi may bago na naman palang biktima ‘tong si bunso.”

“Tangeks, wala yun gusto kay Kyungsoo! Crush nun si Chanyeol yung matangkad na gwapo!” Umirap si Baekhyun at tiniklop ang mga braso. Nakikita na ang strap ng bra ni Baekhyun dahil sa suot niyang pink sleeveless at agad niya itong itinago.

“Eh ba’t siya lagi tumitingin sa classroom tsaka laging umaaligid kapag nandyan si Kyungsoo? Sige nga, paliwanag mo.” Paghahamon ni Jongdae na sa tuwing gagawin niya iyon ay napapaaway ang dalawa.

“Kasi nga si Chanyeol tinitingnan niya! Hindi si Kyungsoo! Bulag ka eh!”

“Sinong bulag? Tusukin ko yang suso mo eh!”

“Sige nga, sige nga tusukin mo. Kaya mo? Ano?”

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at napabulong nalang ng, “Ayan na naman sila.” Sabay talikod at tiningnan ang matambok niyang pwet .

Suot suot ni Kyungsoo ang pink jersey shorts na pinatahi pa talaga ni Mama Do para sa kanya. Ubod ng ikli ng shorts niya at wala naman talaga siya pake dahil mas gusto niya ang maiikling shorts kesa sa mahahaba. Ayaw kasi niya pagpawisan kaya naman karamihan sa mga salawal niya ay maiikli. Kapareha ng pink shorts niya ay ang sleeveless jersey shirt niya na may tatak na malaking numero 12 sa likod at “Baby Boy” sa taas nito. Nung una nga, nagtalo pa si Mama Do at Papa Do sa kung anong pangalan ang dapat ilagay sa jersey ng anak. _Baby Girl_ ang gusto ni Papa Do at _Kyungie_ naman kay Mama Do. Maliban diyan, _Babe Soo_ naman ang suwestiyon ng kanyang kuya kaya naman siya na lang ang nagdesisyun para sa sarili at _Baby Boy_ na nga ang naisipan niyang ipalagay kahit _Prettiest_ naman talaga ang gusto niya.

Nang may mga ngiti sa kanyang matatamis na labi, lumingon na siya sa kanyang pamilya at sa dalawa niyang kaibigan na kulang na lang ay maghalikan sa lapit ng knilang mukha habang nagtatalo.

“Anak! Ang ganda ganda mo!” Lumapit si Mama Do sa kanya at sinuklay ang kanyang buhok ng kanyang mga daliri. “Ikaw ang pinakamagandang beki sa lahat ng baranggay para sa amin ng papa at kuya mo.”

“Proud na proud talaga ako dito sa dalaginding namin!” Pagtawa naman ni Papa Do sabay tapik sa ulo ni Kyungsoo na nahihiyahiya pa ngunit may malaking ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Lubos siyang nagpapasalamat araw-araw na napunta siya sa mapagtanggap at mapagmahal na mga magulang na tanggap siya sa kung ano man siya. “Manang mana sa mama sobrang ganda!”

“Hoy tumigil na kayo’t aalis na kayo. Anong oras na. Mag-aalas kwatro na.” Pinektusan ni Seungsoo si Jongdae at Baekhyun na sa wakas ay napatahimik niya.

“Ay teka teka, Seungsoo picture-an mo nga kami ng kapatid mo!” Iniabot agad ni Mama Do ang cellphone kay Seungsoo at yumakap na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang nanay at ngumiti para sa litrato. Sumama na rin si Papa Do sa sumunod na litrato hanggang sa nag-groupie shot na silang lahat, di alintana na mag-aalas kwatro na.

“Santisima alas kwatro na!” Nag-panic si Mama Do at ang lahat sabay dala ng mga kagamitang kakailnganin ni Kyungsoo para sa parada.

“Yung sash mo, anak!” Nagmamadaling iniabot ni Papa Do ang sash ni Kyungsoo na may nakalagay na ‘Ms. Baranggay 69’ na agad naman ipinin ni Baekhyun sa suot ni Kyungsoo.

“Ma! Quarter to 4 pa lang kalma ka!” Babala ni Kyungsoo at ngumuso.

“Hay nako anak, ma-late na ang lahat wag lang tayo! On time dapat lagi! Kaya di umuunlad Pilipinas!” Satsat ni Mama Do at dala-dala na ni Jongdae ang bag na naglalaman ng make-up kit ni Kyungsoo, botelya, biscuit, candy, suklay, tuwalya na tiyak na kakailnganin nila pagkatapos ng parada pang-retouch sa kagandahan ni Kyungsoo na kahit di naman kailangan talaga.

“Hay,” tinapik na lamang ni Seungsoo ang likod ni Kyungsoo bago umalis ng kwarto, nang biglang sumigaw ito ng, “Kyungsoo! Yung future jowa mo nandito na!”

”Teka, hindi ka na ba magha-high socks?”  Biglang paalala ni Baekhyun pagkatingin sa mga binti ni Kyungsoo habang nagsusuot ito ng paborito niyang Nike shoes.

“Hindi na no! Rarampa ako dapat walang itago!” Lakas loob na sabi ni Kyungsoo at ngumisi sa kaibigan. “Tara na nga nandyan na si Jongin!”

Binangga ni Baekhyun ang balikat nit okay Kyungsoo na may pag-aasar. Lumabas na rin ng kwarto sina Mama at Papa Do. “Ay sus, kunwari ka pa. Pabebe mo! Tara na nga!”

Pagkalabas nila ng kwarto, sinalubungan sila ng halakhak na hindi lamang galing kay Mama at Papa Do ngunit galing na rin sa mag-asawang Kim na nakikipag-usap at nakikipag-tawanan na sa kanyang mga magulang.

Hanggang sa, napadpad ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa matipunong lalaki na si Jongin na agad namang nag-angat ng tingin at ngumiti sa kanya. Ngumiti rin siya pabalik na may halong hiya at siniko siya nito ni Jongdae at Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo, kalma ka. Ang laki ng braso oh. Delikado ka.” Bulong ni Baekhyun na sinikuhan din pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

“Maghunos dili ka, Soo. Alam ko gusto mo na papakin braso niyan ni Jongin.” Dagdag na naman ni Jongdae at napatawa ng kaunti.

Inikot na lang ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga mata at lumapit na kay Jongin na agad napatayo sa kinakaupuan, titig na titig pa rin sa kanya at tila ba matutunaw na si Kyungsoo sa tingin nito.

“Heto na pala si Kyungsoo, kumare.” Biglang hila ni Mama Do kay Kyungsoo papalapit sa mga magulang ni Jongin.

“Ang ganda ganda naman ni Kyungsoo oh!” Pinisil ni Mama Kim ang braso ni Kyungsoo. “O siya, nagbigay ako ng maraming tissue kay Jongin kung sakaling pagpawisan ka ah? Sinabihan ko na yan si Jongin na ingatan ka. Pero manonood din naman kami ng rampa mo, Soo.”

“Ah, thank you po.” Kagat labing sambit ni Kyungsoo at napatingin na naman kay Jongin na nakatitig pa rin sa kanya. Lumihis siya ng tingin para isalba ang sarili sa tuluyang pagsabog ng kanyang dibdib. Grabe talaga tumitig ‘tong si Jongin. Kay lagkit!

“May contest ba para sa mga muse ng mga baranggay?” Tanong naman bigla ni Papa Kim kay Papa Do.

“Wala naman, rarampa lang sila pagkatapos ng parada.”

“Buti nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin at binigyan ni kapitana ng pagkakataon na mga bakla naman maging muse.”

“Oo nga eh, mabuti na lang para naman marampa ng anak ko kung gaano siya kaganda!” Pinagmamalaking sabi ni Papa Do na ikinatuwa naman ng lahat.

“O sya, sya. Tara na sa court! Nandun na yung iba.” Yaya ni Mama Kim at agad naman tumungo silang lahat sa court kung nasaan ang iba pang mga kalahok para sa taunang liga.

At habang naglalakad sila sa court ng kanilang baranggay na siyang host ng taong ito, balik sa pagpapaypay si Jongdae kay Kyungsoo habang  tinutulak naman ni Baekhyun si Jongin papalapit kay Kyungsoo.

“Kelan mo ba kasi liligawan, Jongin? Naghihintay na yung inaasam asam mong muse na magpaligaw.”

“Nililigawan ko nay an, Baek.”

“Di mo pa napapa-oo?”

“Baek, tumigil ka nga!” Kumunot ang noo nito sa kaibigan sa walang tigil na pang-aasar nito sa knilang dalawa ni Jongin.

Dinedma lang siya ng kaibigan. “Ano, Jongin, kalaglag-laglag ba ng brief ‘tong si Kyungsoo? Ako nag make-up niyan!”

“Gago, kanina pa laglag brief niyan tingnan mo nga kung tumitig parang estatwa na!” Hirit ni Jongdae na sinangayunan naman ni Kyungsoo.

“Ganda mo talaga, Soo.” Biglang sambit ni Jongin.

“Gago, Jongdae sibat na tayo!” Pagyaya ni Baekhyun. Agad na siyang yumakap sa braso ni Jongdae at hinila ang kaibigan papalayo.

Napalunon si Kyungsoo at kakaripas na rin sana ng takbo upang sumama sa mga kaibigan, pero may pumipigil rin sa kanya. “Ha? Ano sabi mo?”

“Sabi ko ang ganda mo.” Mahinahong sambit ni Jongin na bigla na lang napatawa saglit. Kinamot nito ang batok at sinabing, “Pasensya na nabighani mo na naman kasi ako.”

Nag-init ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “Mambobola.”

“Uy, seryoso. Ang ganda mo na nga, mas lalo ka pang gumanda ngayon, mahirap hindi tumitig.”

Sinuntok ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin. “Wala ako pera panglibre sayo kaya tumigil ka.”

Tumawa si Jongin. “Matamis na oo mo lang naman ang kailngan ko, Soo.”

Tumigil sa paglalakad si Kyungsoo at gusto na niya tumili at tumakbo papalayo, ngunit may parada pa sila at programang kailangang puntahan para sa pag-uumpisa ng paliga ng bayan.

“Pano kung ayaw ko?” Paghahamon niya.

Tinapik ni Jongin ang ulo niya at sinabi, “Eh di susuyuin kita hanggang mapa-oo kita.”

“Bakit ako?”

“Simple lang, ikaw kasi gusto ko.”

“Bakit ako yung gusto mo?”

Sumagot agad si Jongin na buong akala ni Kyungsoo ay hindi agad masasagot ng binata. “Makita lang kita, masaya na ako. Yun.”

Nagpigil si Kyungsoo ng ngiti sinuntok na naman ang braso ni Jongin na kahit sa totoo lang ay gusto na niyang dakmain at halikan maghapon. Ang laki kasi.

“Ikaw ah, may pagnanasa ka sa braso ko no?” Asar ni Jongin na ikinapula lalo ng mukha ni Kyungsoo na hindi alintana sapagkat naka make-up ito.

“Feelingero!” Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo at dali-daling iniwan ang escort niya papunta sa pila.

Agad naman humabol si Jongin sa kanya.

“Kyungsoo, Jongin, picture!” Dagsa na naman ang pagkuha ng litrato ng kanilang mga magulang. Dumagdag rin si Baekhyun sa pagkuha ng litrato nila ni Jongin at hindi rin tumigil ang mga kasamahan ni Jongin sa kanilang koponan sa pang-aasar sa dalawa.

“Pare, pasalamat ka kay kapitana at hindi na malalanding chix pinapartner sayo! Ngayon yung bebe mo na!” Saad ni Ravi na nginitian lang ng tipid ni Kyungsoo dala ng hiya. Oo, may hiya pa sya sa lagay na yan kahit pinagmamalaki niya ang pares ng makikinis at mapuputi niyang mga binti na laging kinakainggitan ng mga kababaihan.

“Pre, ang ingay mo.”

At bigla na nag-ingay ang mga tambol at xylophones hudyat ng pagsisimula ng parada.

“Tingnan mo yung iba, may boobs pa talaga, pero ‘tong future mo, pre ibang iba talaga. Dami nga tumitingin kanina pa kaya ingatan mo mamaya maagaw ng iba. Ganda ganda.” Dagdag naman ni Taemin at napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib.

Bumalik na si Jongdae galing sa tindahan para bumili ng juice. Nag-umpisa na ang parada at nagpa-iwan na ang kanilang mga magulang.

Katabi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin habang hawak hawak nilang dalawa ang tela na may burda ng kanilang mga pangalan at ng kanilang baranggay. Habang si Jongdae ay panay abot ng juice kay Kyungsoo sa tuwing siya’y nauuhaw.

“Nagdala ka talaga ng twisty straws para kay Kyungsoo.” Wika ni Jongdae. Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun na siyang nagpapaypay kay Kyungsoo.

“Syempre, para fancy.” Sagot ni Baekhyun.

Pawis na si Kyungsoo at medyo iritable na rin siya. Ang ayaw niya sa lahat ay ang napapawisan. “Baek, yung tuwalya ko please.”

Iaabot n asana ni Baekhyun ang tuwalya nang biglang dinampi dampi ng marahan ni Jongin ang tissue sa pawis ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mukha at leeg. Malayo-layo na rin ang nalakad nila.

“Uy, dumada-moves.” Pag-aasar ng grupo ni Jongin na ginatungan din ni Baekhyun.

“Hulog na pekpek ni Kyungsoo!” Sabay bawi, “Ay wala pala pekpek!” At tumawa.

“Tumigil ka, Byun! Masasakal kita!”

Hindi makatingin si Kyungsoo ng diretso kay Jongin. “Baek, akin na yung tuwalya, punasan ko likod nito baka magkasakit.”

“Sure!”

At tumayo sa likod ni Jongin si Kyungsoo habang sila’y naglalakad. Pinunasan nito ang likod ni Kyungsoo na pawis na pawis. Maya’t-maya’y sinapinan na rin niya ang likod ni Kyungsoo. “Ayan, mahirap na baka magka-pulmonya ang baby.”

Humikbi si Kyungsoo at iniangat ang tingin kay Jongin na ngiting-ngiti sa kanya.

Malapit na sumabog ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. At syempre, hindi nakakatulong ang lalong pang-aasar ng teammates ni Jongin at ni Baekhyun at Jongdae.

“Iba talaga alindog mo, Soo. Ibang-iba.” Komento ni Jongdae at napangiti siya ng pasikreto dahil dito.

 

-

 

Nakarating rin sila pabalik sa court ng kanilang baranggay at napakarami na ng mga tao na nag-aabang sa pagrampa ng mga tinaguriang “Beks ng Baranggay ‘17”. Kumpleto sa lights at sound system ang lahat at nag-umpisa na ang programa na dinaluhan ni Mayora at Kapitana na nakatanggap ng masigabong palakpakan sa pagbibigay ng oportunidad sa mga katulad ni Kyungsoo na maging muse ng taunang liga.

Habang nagkakaroon ng oath-taking ang mga manlalaro ng mga baranggay ay balik sa pag-reretouch ng make-up ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at sa pagpaypay si Jongdae.

“Kailan mo ba sasagutin si Jongin ha?” Nilagyan muli ni Baekhyun ng blush on si Kyungsoo. “Gusto mo rin naman pero sige sa pagpapabebe ka pa rin. Ano ba talaga ha?”

“Sasagutin ko naman eh kaso gusto ko rin asarin.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. Humahaba na ang nguso nito.

“Inaasar mo nga kaso halata pa rin sayo na nahihiya ka.”

“Baka agawan ka na, Soo. Tagal na nanliligaw sayo. Tapos dadalhan ka pa niyan ng manok araw-araw. Busog ka dyan. Kaso—“ Humaba rin ang nguso ni Jongdae nang ituro niya ang isang babaeng nakadikit kay Jongin na mukha namang higad.

Kumulo ang dugo ni Kyungsoo. “Mukhang higad amputa. Sino yan?”

“Di ko kilala, di naman kagandahan.” Bumikit-balikat si Jongdae at napahinto na sa pagpapapaypay.

“Tsk,” tinabi na ni Baekhyun ang make-up at inanunsyo na rin ang schedule ng mga laban ng mga koponan para bukas at sa mga susunod pang mga araw.  “Sabi naman kasi sayo eh, baka maunahan ka kung papatagalin mo pa. Eh bet na bet naman kayo ng mga magulang niyo para sa isa’t-isa. Dami mo kasi alam, asar asar ka pang nalalaman. Mamaya di niya matira wetpacks mo!”

Tumayo agad si Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang babaeng  nakayakap na sa pinaka paboritong braso ni Kyungsoo. Nakakunot na ang kanyang noo. “Sinusubukan ako ng higad na to ah.”

“Jusmiyo, Kyungsoo. Kailangan ma-3guards ka muna bago ka dumamoves. Jusmiyo por pabor!” Gigil na sabi ni Baekhyun pero bago pa makapatay ng higad si Kyungsoo ay inanunsyo na rin ang Beki Rampahan kaya’t  napamewang na lang si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ng masama si Jongin nang daanan niya ito papunta sa stage.

Hindi niya nalampasan ang pag-lunok ni Jongin at ang pagtaboy sa babeng todo kapit sa kanya.

At mukhang hindi pa talaga niya sasagutin si Jongin.

 

-

 

“Anak! Anak! Suot mo ‘tong stilettos mo!” Nagitla si Kyungsoo nang dumating ang nanay niya at iniabot ang itim na stilettos sa kanya. “Yan ipangrampa mo!”

At dahil masunuring anak si Kyungsoo at syempre, mas gusto rin niya ang ideya na rumampa siya suot ang stilettos na mukhang bago at mukhang tinatago tagong regalo na naman ng kanyang supportive na ama, nagpalit agad ng sapatos si Kyungsoo at nagsitinginana ang ibang beki sa kanya.

Tumayo siya nang may kumpiyansa at pagmamalaki sa sarili at hinding hindi niya bibiguin ang mga taong sumusuporta sa kanya kaya naman nang tawagin ng host ang baranggay 69, rumampa si Kyungsoo na tila ba isang modelo sa Victoria Secret fashion show. Maraming naghiyawan nang siya’y lumakad sa entablado with attitude. Kering-keri niyang tuna yang stilettos na suot na mas pinahaba lalo ang kanyang mga binti na animo’y binti talaga ng isang babae.

Todo hiyaw ang kanyang mga magulang sa harap at kuha pa rin ng kuha ng litrato si Mama Do sa kanya o maari’y video, pero kung ano man iyon, todo bigay si Kyungsoo sa pag-rampa na di niya alintana ang mga kalalakihang titig na titig sa kanya.

May isang lalaki pa na sumigaw ng, “Akin ka na lang Baby Boy!” at isa pa na, “Ganda mo whoo!” sa harap ng entablado.

Kumaway siya na maala- Pia Wurtzbach ngunit sinamahan pa niya ng isang napaka-cute na flying kiss sa madlang people na nagpa-hiyaw pa lalo sa mga tao.

Wika pa ng host nang pagbaba niya ng stage, “Mukhang crowd favorite ang baby boy niyo! Maraming salamat Kyungsoo Do ng Baranggay 69!”

Dinagsa si Kyungsoo ng mga kalalakihang tiyak bumaliktad ang mundo dahil sa kanyang presensya. Marami na atang nagawang bakla ‘tong si Kyungsoo dahil sa angkin niyang kagandahan. Kahit sinong straight magagawa niyang maging silahis, bigyan lang niya sila ng hugis puso niyang ngiti.

Ngunit, isang kamay ang humila sa kanya at sinubukan niyang pumiglas sa hawak nito, ngunit hindi siya nakapalag hanggang hilain siya nito papalayo sa court.  Sinundan sila ng tingin ng iba pero mas may pake si Kyungsoo sa lalaking hawak-hawak ang pulsuhan niya.

“Jongin, bitawan mo nga ako!” Sambit niya sa lalaki at agad naman siyang binitawan nito at nasa harap na sila ng tindahan ni Aling Nena kung saan may mga tambay na nanonood sa kanila.

Hinila ulit siya ni Jongin papalayo hanggang makarating sila sa harap ng bahay ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano ba! Ang sakit na ng paa ko! Ikaw kaya mag-stilettos, Jongin!”  Reklamo ni Kyungsoo at tila nasabuyan ng malamig na tubig si Jongin.

“Puta! Nalimutan ko!” Pinaupo ni Jongin sa bangko si Kyungsoo at lumuhod upang tanggalin ang sapatos ng binata. “Sorry. May masakit ba? Teka, tingnan ko muna. Tangina, nawala sa isip ko nakatakong ka. Sorry, Soo.” Hinimas agad ni Jongin ang mga talampakan ni Kyungsoo. "Pasensya na, baby." Panay himas pa rin si Jongin sa paa ni Kyungsoo at nakikiliti na ang binata kaya inilayo na niya ang mga paa niya rito.

“Bakit mo ba ko hinila? Ano ba problema mo?” Galit na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi lang dahil sumakit ang paa niya sa stilettos kung kaya’t kumukulo ang dugo niya. Sa kadahilanan rin na may lumalandi kay Jongin kaya’t naririndi siya. “Dapat dun ka na lang sa babaeng higad mo! Papa-picture pa sana ako sa mga fans ko kaso dumating ka! Hinila pa ako, ngayon ayan masakit na paa ko! Sino may kasalanan ako ba? Ikaw! Kapag ako nagkasugat Kim Jongin hindi kita papatawarin!”

Ingat na ingat lang na tunay si Kyungsoo sa kanyang katawan din. Hindi niya hahayaang magkagalos o magkasugat ang kutis niyang minamahal.

Kumunot ang mga kilay ni Jongin at tumitig sa kanya. “Una sa lahat, hindi siya higad. Si Soojung yun—“

“Pinagtatanggol mo pa? Akala ko ba ako lang nililigawan mo? Ba’t may nilalandi ka pang iba?”

“Yan ba tingin mo sa akin? Two-timer?” Galit na sabi ni Jongin.

“Aba malay ko, kaya nga nagtatanong eh para malaman ko.” Nakatiklop ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo sabay _hmp_ kay Jongin na napakamot na lang ng ulo.

“Nagseselos ka ba?”

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang basketbolista ng diretso sa mata. “Oo! Oo! Oo! Ilang oo ba gusto mo? Isang milyong oo para sa isang tanong, Kim Jongin!”

Tumawa si Jongin at kumuha muna ng tsinelas sa bahay ni Kyungsoo at pinasuot ito sa kanya. “Gusto mo rin pala ako. Tama nga hinala ko.”

Nagtama muli ang kanilang mga mata at himalang hindi na umilag ng tingin si Kyungsoo.

“Feelingero ka ba talaga?”

Natatawa lang si Jongin. “Sabi mo oo di ba? Ngayon alam ko na ang sagot sa tanong.”

“Anong tanong yan?”

“Na may isang milyong matatamis na oo ang matatanggap ko kapag tinanong kita ngayon, _pwede bang akin ka na, baby boy?”_ Nakangiting tanong ni Jongin na para bang kanina lang ay muntik na silang mag-away.

Napatameme lang si Kyungsoo at biglang tumawa. “Ha! Ha! Feelingero nga!”

Subalit, nang nawala ngiti sa labi ni Jongin ay siya ring pinagkawala ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo. “Sino ba yung Soojung na yun?”

“Girlfriend yun ni Taemin. Kumakapit lang sa akin kanina kasi inaasar niya si Taemin.”

“Dapat ba ako maniwala sayo?”

“Oo, dahil di ako magsisinungaling pagdating sayo.”

“Bakit ba kasi ako gusto mo?”

“Eh ikaw gusto ko.”

“Yun lang ba talaga? Hindi dahil maganda ako?”

“Maganda ka, Soo. Pero higit pa sa ganda mo yung nagustuhan ko, okay?”

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo pero napapangiti na sa kilig. “Okay, sige.”

“Ha? Anong okay sige?”

Biglang hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin at ngumiti nang malaki. Pati ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo ay kumurba habang pinipisil pisil ang pisngi ng manliligaw. “Alam mo, ang landi landi mo!”

Ngumuso si Jongin nang bitawan na ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi niya. “Kung ikaw lang din naman lalandiin ko, sige ba? Malandi na sayo, wag lang sa iba.”

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa braso. Na naman.

“Aray! May pagnanasa ka talaga eh!”

“Hehe!” Bumelat si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumuso. “Pero may tanong ako, bakit mo ko hinila kanina?”

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin sabay buga at tumabi kay Kyungsoo. “Rumampa ka lang, dami mo na naman napatumba ng ganda mo.”

Hinampas na naman ni Kyungsoo ang  braso ni Jongin. Nakakailan na talaga si Kyungsoo. “Selos ganun?”

“Tangina, Soo. Ayaw ko ng may kalaban.”

“Kahit wala ka naman na kalaban?”

“Ha?”

“Sayo na nga ako!”

“Oy, oy, oy, anong sayo na ako? Kami muna liligawan dapat niyan ni Jongin!” Napalingon ang dalawa sa kanan at tumambad sa kanila ang kanilang mga magulang, si Baekhyun at si Jongdae na ngumingisi sa kanila maliban na lamang kay Papa Do.

"Papa, naman!"

"Biro lang, biro lang." Pagatatapat ni Papa Do na may halong tawa.

“Tito,” Tumayo agad si Jongin at  yumuko. “Tito, pwede ko po ba ligawan si Kyungsoo?”

Ginulo ni Papa Do ang buhok ni Jongin at napatawa. “Naku, Jongin. Basta may maipapalamon ka sa Kyungsoo namin, walang problema. Pakainin mo lang ng pakainin anak namin at huwag na huwag mo gugutumin. At syempre, sasaktan kundi malilintikan ka kahit kainuman ko 'tong Papa mo.”

Tumawa si Papa Kim at  tinapik balikat ni Jongin. "Anak, kung sasagutin ka naman ni Kyungsoo, suportado ka namin."

“Pasok na sa loob at kakain na tayo.” Utos ni Mama Do na ngingiti-ngiti pa rin sa mga magulang ni Jongin. "Lahat naman tayo suportado sa dalawang yan. Diyos ko, salamat."

Dumiretso ng tayo si Jongin at gulat na gulat sa sinabi ng tatay ni Kyungsoo.  Napatawa na naman si Kyungsoo at yumakap sa braso ni Jongin. “Bakuran mo na ako, Jongin. Oo na. Ilang oo pa ba gusto mo?”

Napakagat ng labi si Jongin habang dedma ang komentong, “Landi!” ni Baekhyun at Jongdae bago sila pumasok sa bahay ng mga Do.

“Halik ba pwede?”

“Sa panaginip siguro, pwede.” Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo na imbis ikapagpatampo ni Jongin ay kanyang ikinatawa na lamang bago sila pumasok ng bahay.

At may **_sila_** na.

 

**Author's Note:**

> jusko inantok ako mag-edit. bukas ko na lang i-edit muli!
> 
> daks - MALAKI ang ANO


End file.
